1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cable dispensing devices and more particularly pertains to a new multipurpose cable handling trailer system for dispensing and retrieving cable from a spool of cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cable dispensing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, cable dispensing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,959; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,116; U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,700; U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,142; U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,098; U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,291; U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,272; U.S. Pat. No. 4,767,073; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 186,589; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. No. 181,438.
The multipurpose cable handling trailer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of dispensing and retrieving cable from a spool of cable.